


They're Hungry

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Teen Wolf: Zombie Apocalypse AUIt's been a year since the world went to shit.There's a huge house, on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, it used to be a farm house, but the people who once owned it aren't around anymore.The house has a big fininished basement, a large barn, a good vegetable garden, a well tended flower garden, abundant corn stalks and a lot of land.The best part is, is it's miles from even the nearest town, including Beacon Hills and the land is flat for as far as the eye can see, which means, that there will be plenty time to see trouble coming...They found this place pretty close to the start of it all and they have been living in a sort of state of suspended animation ever since.Stiles spends pretty much every day the exact same way..





	They're Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: FOUL LANGUAGE in the Warnings and in the story, Dark Demented Stiles (But there's reasons why, it's the end of the fucking world counts as a pretty good reason to lose most of one's morals.. Right?), blood, gore, cannibalism, ZOMBIES..
> 
> BLANKET WARNING: To cover Anything and/or Everything than can, could, would and/or will be considered Triggering and/or Offensive.
> 
> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat..

They're Hungry."

Teen Wolf: Zombie Apocalypse AU

WARNINGS AND BLANKET WARNING FROM THE NOTE AT THE BEGINNING ARE REPEATED HERE:

WARNINGS: FOUL LANGUAGE in the Warnings and in the story, Dark Demented Stiles (But there's reasons why, it's the end of the fucking world counts as a pretty good reason to lose most of one's morals.. Right?), blood, gore, cannibalism, ZOMBIES..

BLANKET WARNING: To cover Anything and/or Everything than can, could, would and/or will be considered Triggering and/or Offensive.

Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.. 

 

~0~

It's been a year since the world went to shit.

There's a huge house, on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, it used to be a farm house, but the people who once owned it aren't around anymore.

The house has a big fininished basement, a large barn, a good vegetable garden, a well tended flower garden, abundant corn stalks and a lot of land.

The best part is, is it's miles from even the nearest town, including Beacon Hills and the land is flat for as far as the eye can see, which means, that there will be plenty time to see trouble coming...

They found this place pretty close to the start of it all and they have been living in a sort of state of suspended animation ever since.

Stiles spends pretty much every day the exact same way..

Wake up.

Eat breakfast and make sure everyone else eats breakfast too.

Strip all of the beds and remake them all with clean sheets and blankets.

Handwash the sheets and blankets he stripped from the beds and sometimes handwash a few clothing items that have managed to make their ways into the laundry hamper.

Go out.

Hang the sheets and blankets and occasional few items of clothing on the clothes line outside.

Tend the corn crops and the gardens.

Pick five large tomatoes, a head of lettuce, a cucumber, a yellow summer squash, some broccoli, some calliflower, a a few ears of corn from the corn stalks and maybe a handful of pretty flowers from the flower garden.

Take the picked corn, vegetables and the occasional handful of flowers inside.

Use some precious, carefully rationed water to wash his hands and the vegetables and to put into the bottom of a vase to keep the flowers (If he picked any that day) looking pretty in the center of the table.

Put the vegetables in a bowl to use for making salad for dinner for everyone later.

Do the breakfast dishes.

Go back out.

Check around the farm.

Make sure nothing is out of place and that there is no sign of trouble.

Check the magical wards around the perimeter and make sure they're still holding.

Let the wards at the driveway down for a few seconds.

Step outside the wards.

Get the wards back up and put everything back on lockdown.

The wards are there to keep the place safe from intrueders while he's gone.

Go scouting.

Sometimes he heads to Beacon Hills just for the nastalgia of it.

Sometimes he heads to one of the other towns.

He doesn'tt have to worry about zombies.

Zombies are supernatural in nature.

That means there are lines that they can't cross.

Stiles always has a trusty bag of Mountain Ash tied to his belt.

Sometimes.

Sometimes there's people.

Living people.

Ones that haven't been bitten.

A lot of the time he has to save them from a horde.

Sometimes they look at him with eyes wide with wonder.

A pale, skinny, fragile looking KID, dotted with moles, that just saved their lives with nothing more than a handful of dust.

They're almost always shocked to find that he's actually in his twenty's and had been an Intern for the FBI before all of this mess began and he had rushed home to be with his dad.

A lot of the time, the very grateful people have heard of his dad.

The Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

Stiles tells them, that his he, his dad and a few friends are all holding up at a huge farmhouse on the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

Stiles tells them, that so far, it's been a pretty safe place.

He tells them, that there's still room for more people and he asks them if they want to come with him.

Sometimes, they reufse his offer.

Preferring to go it alone.

That's okay.

Stiles understands.

And after that, there's nothing much he can really do for them.

Sometimes as he's gathering supplies, things like blessed toilet paper and other sorts of stuff that he can't just grow in the garden at the farm, he will hear the shrill screaming of the people who hadn't wanted to come to the farm with him.

He tries to drown out the screams by humming something heavy metal to himself, because once they're bitten, there's really nothing he can do for them except be merciful and end them.

He also keeps a fully loaded gun hostlered at his waist.

But sometimes.

Sometimes the people do accept his offer.

And he guides them to the farmhouse, feeds them a good meal of vegetables, unless he was lucky enough to find some sort of canned meat, like tuna or deviled ham, lets them shower away their worries and tuck themselves into a soft, warm, comfortable bed with crisp clean sheets and blankets.

They're always so thankful for what he can manage to give them.

One day he saves three people.

A man, who is tall, with dark hair and broad shoulders, a woman who is brunette with amber colored eyes, and a small boy who is probably barely two years old that has dark hair like his father and amber colored eyes like his mother.

They're so, so grateful to him for saving their lives and the life of their precious child.

And they accept the offer he extends to them.

They follow him to the farmhouse.

They're in awe of the sheer size of the place.

Stiles smiles and says that there's ten bedrooms, but seven are currently spoken for, he talks about how there's work being done to get another house built on the land so that more people can be taken in and still have a place to sleep.

The man and woman nod along as Stiles gives them a tour of the house.

"This is my dad's room." Stiles tells them as he gestures towards a closed door. "And my best friend's mom's room." He gestures to the closed door right beside the first door.

"My room is right here." Stiles says as he opens a door that's across the hall from the other two doors he showed them "I share it with my boyfriend. I hope that's not a problem."

The man and woman shake their heads that "No." there's no problem, it's the end of the world, holding onto stupid prejudices like Homophobia is just pointless to most people at this point because they're almost always way too happy just to see another living, breathing and unbitten person.

Stiles continues the tour by gesturing to the closed door next to his own room "This room is my best friend Scott's."

They all walk down the hall and Stiles gestures to more closed doors "Jordan and Lydia's room , Peter's room and then there's Jackson's room."

At the end of the hall there's three rooms, two rooms across from each other that both have opened doors and the third is at the end of the hall.

"And you can pick which room y'all want out of these three that's still unclaimed." Stiles states as he points to the open rooms that are all furnished with king sized beds.

"Sorry that we don't have any baby furniture." Stiles adds looking sheepish "No one's thought to even look for any while they were out scouting. I guess now we all have a good reason to keep our eyes out for some now, though."

"It's fine." The woman says "Ryan can just sleep in bed snuggled up with us. I want to keep him close, just in case anyway." She tells Stiles as she cuddles her young son closer to her.

That night Stiles serves up salad and pasta since he had gotten lucky while scouting and had found a package of noodles and he could make tomato sauce from three of the large tomatoes he picked from the garden.

He found out that the man was named Mark and that the woman was named Nicole and of course Stiles already knew their son's name was Ryan.

After a good dinner and two hot showers and one lukewarm baby bath, Stiles wishes Mark, Nicole and little Ryan goodnight.

After Mark, Nicole and their son all retire for the night, Stiles goes about getting everything ready for the next day.

He goes into the food pantry that was built alongside the kitchen and pulls down a glass jar filled with something that's thick and clear that's labelled "Corn Syrup" and sets that out on the table along with one of the boxes of pancake mix that had been stocked in abundance in the food pantry back when they had found this place and he sits a canister of coffee on the counter near the coffee maker, coffee was one of the other things that had been stocked in the pantry in abundance.

He sets out the mixing bowls and the skillet he'll need and the vegetable oil that will be needed for cooking the pancakes in the morning.

He goes outside and makes sure that his wards are still holding and keeping their little oasis safe.

The next morning he wakes to the smell of cooking pancakes.

Just like he knew he would.

He went down stairs with a soft smile on his face and went into the kitchen to see a plate piled with already made pancakes sitting on the counter.

"I hope you don't mind us cooking." Nicole says to Stiles as she gestures to the pancakes. "We just wanted to do something to thank you for everything you've done for us."

"That's fine." Stiles replies and nods at Mark who is making a pot of coffee.

Ryan is in the floor coloring, Stiles guesses that Mark and Nicole must have brought the colors and coloring book in with their things because Stiles knows they didn't have anything like that before, he figures that when he goes out scouting later he should be on the look out for more colors and coloring books along with toys, books and kid's movies.

Once Nicole finishes cooking the last of the pancakes and gets it on the plate and sits the plate at the table, Mark comes around with a pot of coffee and three of the twelve coffee mugs that are always located near the coffee maker.

Nicole picks up Ryan and comes back to the table and everyone takes a seat.

"Will anybody else be joining us?" Nicole asks as she looks around curiously.

"Probably not." Stiles replies "Everybody else usually eats breakfast later than I do."

Mark chuckles "Late risers, huh?" as he pours some of the thick clear substance from the jar onto his pancakes and then passes it to Nicole.

Stiles watches Nicole drizzle the thick clear substance onto her own pancakes and then grins "No, early risers, actually. They're all just really busy before breakfast is usually ready and I don't let any of them cook because last time I did we wound up with breakfast that looked more like charcoal than pancakes."

Nicole and Mark returned his grin and began eating their pancakes with Nicole giving Ryan small bites here and there.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Five bites later, Nicole and Mark and even Ryan all get a strange look on their faces.

Stiles raises his eyebrows in concern and confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asks with worry in his voice.

He stands and asks them in a concerned voice "Oh my god are you having a stroke? A heart attack? What's wrong? Were you bitten by one of the zombies?"

Once he's sure they're completely paralyzed he pries Ryan from Nicole's arms all the while telling her and Mark both that he just wants to get Ryan somewhere safe and out of the way so that he can help them. There's lines he still hasn't crossed, that he hopes he will never end up crossing and not hurting a baby is a line that Stiles hopes always stays firmly drawn and he also doesn't want Nicole or Mark to start panicking too much right away since there'll be plenty of time for that later and he wants them to have at least the illusion of safety for as long as possible.

He quickly carries Ryan upstairs and takes the little boy into his room and puts him in bed and bundles him safely into the blankets. He sees fear and confussion in the little boy's face.

Stiles tries to give the little boy a reasuring smile.

And then Stiles goes back down stairs.

Neither Nicole or Mark have moved even an inch.

Because they can't.

Stiles leverages Mark halfway up by picking him up from under his armpits. He tells Mark and Nicole that he's going to take them both into the basement just in case whatever this is, is contagious, he wants the least amount of chance that the rest of the people living in the house will be infected.

And they believe him.

Because of course he hasn't given them any reason not to. And even if they were Werewolves they still wouldn't detect any lie. Because Stiles hasn't told a lie, he's very careful with how he words things. 

"If this is contagious. I don't want it spreading to anybody else living here."

Which an "If" is an "If", which is subjective, there is no "Is and no "Isn't", and he really doesn't want any sort of contagion spreading to "anybody else" LIVING in the house. Not a lie. He just never really mentions the technicalities that technically he is the only person actually alive that actually LIVES in the house and when he says "anybody else" he really means only him.. Well.. Now.. him and Ryan..

He takes Mark down first. 

In the basement he gags Mark so that he can't start yelling and panicking Nicole.

Then he goes back up and pulls her down into the basement as well.

He can see their eyes widen in fear as they look around the basement to see eight zombies that have been chained to the walls with leather muzzles over their mouths.

He hates this part of his days.

He always has.

He tells his loved ones, his family, his friends, his Pack "Good Morning" just like he always does and tries to ignore the gray glossy fog in all of their eyes and he makes the same promise he always makes but has yet to be able to keep. That he's going to find a way to make them all better and bring them back. That he's going to find a way to cure them.

And that he's sorry.

That he knows they would never want this.

But he tried.

In those first days.

He really had.

Back then he had thought.. Hoped.. That they wouldn't need to eat anything..

After all why would they?

But then Mason had showed signs of decaying too fast to be normal, even for a zombie.

And then Stiles had given in, but only a little, thinking that surely once a week would be enough.

Except Mason had skin start falling off of the bone of his fingers and Malia was showing signs of the same rapid decomposition that Mason had first exhibited and Stiles realized that the only way to delay the inevitable deterioration as long as possible was feeding them as often as possible.

But even after Stiles started feeding them almost daily, Mason still eventually deteriorated past the point where he was beyond saving even if Stiles did find a cure and Stiles had, had to put him down, and then Malia followed soon after once she also deteriorated past the point of no return.

The basement is warded to the millionth degree.

With soundproofing spells, and spells that keep people (or zombies) from coming into or getting out of the basement if he doesn't want them to.

He gags Nicole the same way he did Mark.

He doesn't want to hear her begging or telling him what he already knows.

That they trusted him.

That he's sick in the head.

That he could just let them go and no one has to get hurt.

Then he uses a spell to blind both Mark and Nicole.

Because he thinks that it's kinder if they don't have to see each other die.

Stiles climbs back up the steps that lead out of the basement and uses a spell that magically removes the muzzles from his dad, Scott, Melissa, Derek, Jordan, Lydia, Jackson and Peter.

He lays down a line of Mountain Ash at the bottom of the stairs.

Then he pulls a lever that automatically allows the chains to slacken enough for his family, his friends, his Pack, to reach their breakfast.

He hears Nicole's and Mark's muffled shrieks of terror and pain and then he exits the basement. and locks it from the outside like always.

Once he's sure that Mark and Nicole are dead, he'll open the basement door, push the lever back into the upight position, use a spell that puts the muzzles back over the mouths of his loved ones, he'll put a bullet in Nicole's brain and one in Mark's to make sure that they can't come back as Zombies and then he'll carry them out one at a time and bury them where he's buried all of the others, which is its own gravesight away from those he loved, lost and had no choice but to bury.

He'll check on Ryan and make sure he's fine.

He'll notice how the little boy has dark hair like Derek and whisky colored eyes that look like Stiles' own and he'll think that it was like this child was somehow always meant to be his and Derek's.

He'll tell the young boy that his parents were bitten by zombies and died, which technically isn't a lie and that he will be the one to take care of him from now on, which also isn't a lie.

Once Ryan is down for a nap, Stiles will ward the room so that Ryan can't leave the room unless Stiles wants him to be able to leave the room..

That way he can still go scouting without the little boy being put in any danger.

Stiles will have to adjust his routine.

But it will be worth it.

He and Derek had been talking about getting married and adopting a child before all of this mess started and Stiles is delighted that he now has the chance to be a parent. He knows that once he finds a cure and Derek gets better and comes back to him, to THEM, Stiles and Ryan, now, that Derek will be be delighted to have the chance to be a parent too.

On the days that Stiles can't find anyone to bring home to feed to his Pack, he spends his evenings desperately trying to find a cure.

He's been using science, medicine, magic and a combination of the three.

He thinks the answer lies in the Nine Sacred Herbs.

So far injecting the Pack with the Nine Sacred Herbs has been slowing the rate of decomposition and making it to where Stiles was able to decrease the feedings.

But not as much as Stiles would like.

Two days after Ryan came into Stiles' life, Stiles saved an older man from a horde of zombies and convinced the man to come back to the farm with him and he followed the usual routine as close as possible.

Give the sacrifice one last good dinner, one last good shower, one last good night of sleep, a few bites of a last good breakfast, until the Kanima Venom so inoculously hidden in the corn syrup begins to kick in.

Offer the sacrifice to his Pack and hope that this one will be the last one, that, that before he has no choice but to feed his Pack again, that he will find the answer, find a cure.

But on this day, when he magically removes the muzzles from his Pack, part of his beloved father's face rips of with the muzzle like the flesh had stuck to leather of the muzzle.. 

His father just lost half of the bottom of his face.

Leaving only the bone, teeth and muscles of the jaw showing, along with a healthy dose of gore.

Stiles almost vomits as he begins to sob hysterically.

Because he knows what it means when the flesh starts literally falling off the bone.

He allows his father to partake in one last meal with their Pack.

And then he does what he has to do.

He buries his father with Mason and Malia.

So far, The Pack are all deteriorating past that dreaded point of no return in the order they each became one of the undead.

Which means that if Stiles can't stop the rate of decay.

If he can't find a cure.

Then Scott.

His best friend.

His brother.

Will be the next to go.

The night he had to put his father down, Stiles went up to his room.

He had been allowing Ryan to sleep in his bed ever since Ryan's parents..

Well..

Died..

Because he wanted to keep the young boy close.

Keep him safe.

Because Ryan was his son in all the ways that mattered now.

He was about to climb into bed next to Ryan and cuddle with his son.

When he saw that all to familiar.

And all to dreaded.

Gray, glossy fog, in his son's eyes.

His little boy's head turns, the child's eyes are lifeless.

The look of the newly undead.

Stiles shakes his head, as tears fill his eyes.

Because it's not possible.

It can't be.

Shouldn't be.

Possible.

Because Ryan hasn't been bitten.

Stiles knows.

He checked the boy over himself.

There's no way that a healthy two year old just died and became an undead in the few minutes since Stiles last saw him.

Stiles uses a spell to make his two year old, zombie son, freeze in place, so that Stiles can get him down into the basement with the rest of their Pack without either of them being hurt in the process.

As usual, The Pack struggle against their chains, against their muzzles, trying to get to him, but there is extra security in the Mountain Ash that Stiles always has on him.

Before chaining and muzzling Ryan, Stiles introduces Derek to their son.

"Derek.. This is Ryan.. He's our son.. As soon as I get you better and bring you back to me, we're gonna raise him together.. We're dads, now, Derek.." Stiles tells Derek sounding happy but also sad because his dad won't ever get to meet his grandson now..

Then he introduces Ryan to Scotty.

"Scotty, this is Ryan, he's mine and Derek's son.. Dude, you're an uncle!" Stiles tries to sound excited.. He is.. Well, partially.. But he's sad.. And nervous too.. Stiles knows that if he can't find a cure then Scott will be the next Member of their Pack to start falling apart, then Derek and he's lost his dad, he can't lose Scott and Derek too..

Stiles uses the empty chains that once held his father, to chain Ryan, it takes some magic to resize the chains to Ryan's size.

Three days after Ryan turned and Stiles still has no idea what caused Ryan to become an undead and he knows he has to hurry, because Scott is already showing signs that severe decomposition is going to happen soon.

It's five days later, when Stiles is taking more Kanima Venom from Jackson's claws that Stiles figures out how Ryan was turned, because of course whatever causes people to become a freaking zombie would be transferable through even something like Kanima Venom that's been taken from a zombie Werewolf/Kanima Hybrid, Stiles wants to punch himself in the face for not figuring it out sooner, for not figuring it out in time to have kept Ryan from ever getting a bite of those pancakes that caused his son to turn.

Stiles tries The Nine Sacred Herbs in every way he can think of.. He injects it into the spines of his Pack, hoping that it will get into the cerebral fluids and eradicate whatever causes them to be zombies from their brains.. 

He gets desperate and drills a hole into Scott's skull and injects The Nine Sacred Herbs straight into Scott's brain, it's literally a last ditch effort, because Scott has lost the flesh off of his pinky on his right hand and Stiles has to find a cure, now, now, now, before he loses Scott.

Seven days after Ryan was turned, something changes.

Scott's rate of decay suddenly stops.

Scott no longer struggles against his chains or his muzzle.

Scott's eyes aren't as gray.

Aren't as glossy.

Aren't as foggy.

On day eight, Scott's eyes begin to show an awareness that hasn't been there since he became an undead.

Stiles takes that as progress enough and begins giving the others the same treatment in the order they became undead.

Melissa, Derek, Jordan, Lydia, Jackson, Peter and Ryan.

He's careful not to damage their brains as he drills into their skull, he thinks that the holes being drilled in their skulls has to be survivable for even someone without the healing factor of a Werewolf, because Neurologists did it all the time, well, they used to before the freaking Zombie Apocalypse, and people lived through it, healed from it, usually came out of it better than when they went in and Stiles hopes that, that would hold true for everyone in his Pack as well. 

He's studied every medical text he could get his hands on, including ones on Neurology, he knows the steps and precausions to take, he knows the best possible location to inject The Nine Herbs into and it seems to be working for Scott, this is his last stitch effort to save them all, because for the last three days he's been unable to find people to bring home to feed to his Pack and they've never gone more than three days without feeding without showing rapidly increasing rates of deterioration and he can't lose anyone else.. He just can't..

Ten days later, Scott makes a sound that sounds like an attempt at speaking.. The rest of their Pack shows no further signs of deterioration, their eyes are beginning to clear up and look aware and they seem to have no interest in even trying to eat him when he goes to check on their progress.

They no longer struggle with their chains or their muzzles, they no longer pull at their chains to try to get to him when he goes down to check on them.

One day, Scott says a word.

It's one of the most beautiful things Stiles has heard in the longest time.

"Stiles..." Scott's voice rasps from behind the muzzle.

"Scotty.." Stiles sobs in happy relief.

That night, Stiles brings vegetables down to the basement and Scott eats them and shows no signs of even being intrested in trying to take a bite out of him..

The rest of The Pack, including Ryan, also begins to speak, and eat normal food.

Stiles is so happy.

But he can't risk letting them out of their chains or keeping them unmuzzled, just yet..

Not until they begin showing more awareness and are able to talk beyond saying a handful of words.

It takes twenty days and Scott finally shows more than just awareness.

He shows confussion.

He asks why Stiles has him in chains.

Why Stiles has them all in chains.

And..

Where did the little boy come from?

Where's Papa Stilinski?

Malia?

Mason?

Ethan?

Corey?

Liam?

Chris?

What happened?

Stiles waits until the rest of The Pack begins to finally show enough awareness and articulation to ask questions.

And then he tells them.

He's very selective about the truths he tells, but he never utters a lie.

He tells them of how they were all zombies.

Of how Mason and then Malia were the first to decay past the point of no return.

Peter roars in grief over the finality of his daughter's death.

He tells them that Ethan, Corey, Liam and Chris are all alive, but they left, choosing to build themselves a house away from the main farmhouse, while Stiles chose to stay. Chose to stay with them, for them.

He tells them of how he had to put his dad down.

Of how he knew Scott would be next to go if he didn't find a way to make them all better, if he didn't find a way to bring them all back to him..

It's when Melissa, Lydia and Ryan are able to cross the line of Mountain Ash he puts down that Stiles knows it was truly over.

And then he releases his Pack from their chains and their muzzles.

And lets them roam free around the house.

He clears out all of the Kanima Venom Laced Corn Syrup and incinerates it all, because he's not about to have someone accidentally eat it and become a zombie again.

A beautiful blissful month with his boyfriend, with their Pack, the nightmares begin.

Scott, Melissa, Derek, Jordan, Lydia, Jackson and Peter are starting to dream about those months where they were zombies, they're all beginning to remember just how Stiles was able to stave off the rate of decay for so long.

And they all blame and hate Stiles for it.

Including Derek.

They say they all would rather have died than to have the cost of their lives be the price that Stiles made them pay.

Derek hates him for killing Ryan's parents.

For taking a child's loving family away from him.

Derek says that makes Stiles no different than Kate in his eyes.

And nothing Stiles says.

No matter how much he cries.

Is good enough or makes any difference.

He tells them he didn't want to bring people to the farmhouse to die, that he didn't want to feed them people who were still alive.. But that they wouldn't feed on anything else and that they all would have rotted away and died if he hadn't kept feeding them.

He told them that he couldn't have survived having to kill all of them without at least trying to save them first, especially if he had ended up finding a cure later, which he did.

He asks them if they knows just how badly it messes him up to know that he put his dad in the ground and only days later he found a motherfucking cure that could have saved him too if he had only just waited to put his dad down.

He tells them, that he just hadn't wanted to lose them.

He asks them if how he kept them all out of the ground really matters, when in the end he finally found a way to make them all better again, to bring them all back.

He reminds them, that if he hadn't done what he did, that they wouldn't be alive to blame and hate him right now.

They all tell him, that he has lost them.

That he's a cold blooded murderer.

That they want him to leave.

That it might have been for the best if he had just shot them in the head back when they turned and had just gone on with his life the way he should have in the first place..

They let him pack himself some supplies.

His weapons.

His bags of Mountain Ash.

Enough food to last him a few days along with a few seed packets so he can try to grow himself a garden and maybe even a few stalks of corn if he can ever find himself a place to settle.

And some pictures of the good times. Back before the Zombie Apocalypse tore everything apart, of back when his dad, Mason and Malia were all still alive, happy and smiling, of when he and Derek cuddled together on the couch and smiled sleepily and happily up at the camera. Of a time when they all gathered around for a group photo, the last picture they took of all of them together.

They don't want him or anything to remind them of him, around.

The only comfort he has for the moment is that Derek promised to take care of Ryan.

He packs and is about to exit his bedroom.

But a manic anger overtakes him as he reaches for the door.

No..

No..

They said that they rather have died.

That he should have let them all die the way they were supposed to have died.

Okay..

Fine..

Let them die.

The way they were meant to have died.

He opens one of the windows in his room and scatters all of his Mountain Ash outside of the window and lets the wind carry it away.

He uses a spell to remove the Mountain Ash lining the house and the property.

And then he lets down his wards.

He reaches into his Spark and he sends out a pulse that will draw the undead.

He goes downstairs.

And he tells them.

"No.. I'm not leaving."

He tells them.

"You said that you all rather have died."

"That I should have just let you die the way you were meant to."

And then he smiles.

They can already hear the thundering footfalls of the hordes.

They look at him with wide horrified eyes and ask.

"Stiles, what did you do?"

"I'm just giving you what you said you wanted." He tells them with a manic gleam in his eyes.

And he laughs.. A cackle.. A horrid sound of anger and true insanity.

And he says to them as the thundering footsteps and the moaning of the hordes of undead grows closer.

"They're coming." He laughs.

"And.. They're hungry."..


End file.
